


a breath of fresh air

by Mister_Fox



Series: unacceptable losses [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Ichigo refuses to let Kisuke win yet another round of the "I took a cute photo of you and I'll use it to fund my experiments" game. Mostly on principle.UraIchi PC4 Prompt #34 - "His mistake. One must pay for those."
Relationships: Urahara Kisuke/Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: unacceptable losses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	a breath of fresh air

Okay, Ichigo hadn’t _expected_ that an experiment could go so bad that the whole Seireitei is now buried under a metre of snow, but, considering that three hours ago it was a swelteringly hot summer day, he’s not actually complaining.

The combined powers of Kisuke and Mayuri clearly ought not to be underestimated.

Ichigo wonders whether any of Aizen’s camera flies survived the sudden drop in temperature and the accompanying blizzard, and then shrugs, deciding it doesn’t matter.

The compound is camera fly proof anyway, and they don’t discuss anything outside it.

Hm.

“Well, this is not the result we were aiming for,” Kisuke says, squinting at the snow now shimmering in the emerging sun. “This is… a lot of snow.”

“Indeed. I shall set up some equipment to take measurements - if the mistake in the experiment can be repeated, perhaps it could be of use for something or other.”

...Ichigo decides he doesn’t want to know about it before he has to deal with its consequences.

His senses scream at him to duck, but it’s too late, and a large glob of snow hits his face just as he turns to face the attack.

Kisuke is laughing at him, like the awkward bastard he is, and-

Is that a _camera_ in his hands?

Is he planning to sell another photo of Ichigo to the SWA to fund some random bizarre experiment?

Right.

It’s on.

Perhaps it’s a _little_ undignified for a Captain to be chased around half the Seireitei by his snowball-wielding third seat, but Ichigo can’t quite bring himself to care.

The bastard is _fast_.

Maybe Ichigo’s gotten slow without practice. Maybe something happened between now and the future made  _ Kisuke _ get slow - he did disguise Benihime as a cane, and not, say an umbrella - and now he’s in a much better shape than Ichigo’s encountered before.

Maybe Kisuke  _ does  _ actually dedicate some of his free time to training. Time that most people dedicate to things like  _ food _ and  _ sleep. _

And Kisuke is fast enough to avoid most of the snow being thrown his way, the asshole, without ever dropping the camera.

After the third circuit around the Eleventh Division compound, where the grounds are taken up by squad members taking advantage of the snow to explore a new kind of armed combat, Ichigo gives it up as a bad job.

He’ll just have to steal the photo at some point later. Before Kisuke saves it to his computers, the passwords to which Ichigo is no longer privy to.

Mayuri is still fiddling with equipment and taking measurements when Ichigo and Kisuke return, both keeping a very careful eye on eachother.

Ichigo doesn’t trust that he won’t get another faceful of snow, but from the sudden glint in Kisuke’s eye as he turns to stare at Mayuri…

Ah. He’s safe for now.

Mayuri, on the hand...

“Are you sure you want to be consigned to the floor for a week? He’s not going to let you sleep on his futon for a while, you know.”

“If he still had not sufficiently improved situational awareness… well. His mistake. One must pay for those.”

Ichigo snorts. “By your standards, no one has good situational awareness.”

“Yoruichi-san does,” Kisuke says, like that’s a reasonable argument. Or a standard to which to hold people who _are not Yoruichi_.

Ichigo feels sorry for Mayuri, almost, except he still remembers his most recent attempt at making a tea that wouldn’t kill the drinker by accident, and how he’d spent way too long in the bathroom that night. Mayuri had apologised - he got poisoned, too, but _still_.

The shriek of indignation, and the absolutely _furious_ expression on Mayuri’s face as Kisuke throws a bowling ball sized snowball at his head are well worth the one second of utterly undignified surprise Ichigo sees on his face.

At least he no longer wears make up, so it’s not like that could get smeared by the snow, so Ichigo doesn’t know why he’s so mad about it.

After all, when Kisuke said he needed them to pose for calendar photo shoots for the SWA to find some research projects, it wasn’t Mayuri that demanded a pay raise, and the invention of chocolate.

Ichigo is still laughing when he gets buried in a pile of snow, blown in his direction with a single shouted kidou.

“I think we should go inside and dry off, Shiba- Ichigo-san,” Kisuke gasps out in the snow pile next to him.

Well, that’s progress there. It took him two months to go from Shiba-sama to Shiba-san, and only a month to get to Ichigo-san. Most of the time.

Right. Drying off. That should be the best time to steal the camera and delete that photo, while Kisuke is distracted. 

Ichigo refuses to lose _this_ fight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cywscross' UraIchi Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)


End file.
